the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Natis Gordan
Natis Gordan, not to be confused with Natis Prosec, is the Last Dragonborn and perhaps the most powerful Nord of all time. Hailing from Solstheim, he originally intended on being a mountain climber, but reacted and took arms in response to Alduin's attacks. Having cleared out about every enemy in Nirn, he follows Alduin with the Nomads of Ixcal to Earth, hoping that he can finally slay him. Description Natis Gordan is described as a white-skinned and buff man that stands at 7 feet tall. He has short black hair with a black beard and mustache, with blue eyes. Not looking after his hygiene all too often, all of his teeth have a slight tint of yellow to them. He wears a large suit of Dragonbone armor, that he takes to just about anywhere. In addition to this, he wields a large battleaxe made from Dragonbone as well. For extra protection, he has a special shield mounted on his back, known as the Spellbreaker, the Daedric artifact of Peryite. In casual situations, he is usually seen wearing typical paty clothes as seen in Skyrim. Backstory Legends have it that only so much time after the Oblivion Crisis, when a civil war begins in Skyrim, Alduin the World-Eater will return. He will have a hunger to destroy the entirety of Nirn and obliterate every Man, Mer, or Beast present. However, there is one individual that Alduin must fear, according to the same legends. That individual is the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. And here, that would be Natis Gordan. Natis Gordan was born to a couple of well and able Nords on Solstheim, the island that neighbors Skyrim. As one might easily infer, he was a member of the Skaal Village, and believed in the All-Maker for a short while. However, he soon began believing in the Nine Divines, as he heard of their many tales and voices. His main passion was climbing, having climbed the Red Mountain once before and climbing the Moesring Mountains in every single way. This passion was soon to be set aside, however. One day, he went to Skyrim, hoping to climb the Throat of the World. As expected, he was captured in Riften and sent to be executed, only to be narrowly saved by a terrifying black dragon. He began fighting his way out of Helgen, and went on an adventure to figure out what was wrong. As it turned out, the black dragon was Alduin, a dragon who ruled Skyrim in ancient times and wished to destroy it today. He swore to slay him by killing the dragon Mirmulnir, learning that he is the Dragonborn by absorbing his soul. Over time, Natis made his way throughout the quests that he was tasked with, completing most of them with ease. Within one year, he had already abolished Tamriel from the clutches of Miraak, claimed the ancient mask Konahrik, and ended the Civil War that plagued Skyrim. He had also killed many dragons, but Alduin was never an immediate threat. One thing that did change his life was when he joined the Dawnguard and met Serana, an ancient vampire that is the daughter of Lord Harkon. Realizing that Lord Harkon's prophecy was much more dangerous than Alduin's, Natis immediately helped Serana to collect three Elder Scrolls and get Auriel's Bow. During this long and dangerous quest, he slowly bonded with Serana, to the point of becoming attracted her romantically by the time they managed to kill Lord Harkon. As such, the two continued doing quests together, and he eventually attempts to propose to her with the Amulet of Mara. But before he can do so, Alduin suddenly attacks and kills Serana, taunting Natis by his Skaal heritage and flying off. Natis was furious, and swore to slay the dragon once more, now absolutely determined to kill him. By getting a former Thalmor agent named Nambra to read the Elder Scroll he obtained from Blackreach. Learning the Dragonrend shout, he immediately ventured to Skuldafn and Sovngarde to slay Alduin. With the held of three Nordic heroes who fought Alduin before, he was at the advantage and about to kill the World-Eater. However, Alduin suddenly escaped by summoning a portal, seemingly through Skuldafn again. Natis was congratulated for seemingly abolishing Alduin from Skyrim, but he wasn't finished. He swore to kill that dragon if it meant spending the rest of his life. As such, he proceeded to slay about every single dragon in all of Nirn, only sparing the allies. He easily extinguished any other threats, and was soon lost in his searches for Alduin. Eventually, he was approached by a now-blinded Nambra, who said that her new group would be able to help him find Alduin. As such, he decided to join the Nomads of Ixcal, and traveled to Earth with them. He is now tracking Alduin to his last legs, knowing that he is absolutely afraid of him. However, it may not be as simple as that. The Nomads of Ixcal deal with other issues as well, which incorporates new friends and new enemies. While he wants to primarily kill Alduin, he won't mind helping with such problems. After all, he doesn't really want his adventures to end just yet; he just wants to kill that damn dragon already. Relationships TBA Powers TBA